Burning Passion Blind Love
by DianaLovett
Summary: A thieving growlithe who has travel and seen many things through his journey and a sheltered vulpix who has never seen anything before in her life. Truly love works in mysterious ways if it is able to bind these star-crossed lovers in to web of red. Will they overcome the challenges of life and family, or meet a terrible fate. Rated T for possible language and violence.
1. Bedroom Intruder

Love has a mysterious way of finding people. Two strangers could take one look into each other's eyes and become instantly hooked on the feeling of gazing into that person's face. A simple gaze turns into a simple greeting. A greeting turns into a light chat. And before they ever know what is growing within their hearts, they are already making promises to meet each other again, to receive their dosage of that person's presence until they become addicted and unable to live without that significant other. This is the tale of love's more peculiar travels.

Golden eyes pierce through the night as the hunter stared down his prey. A large Japanese styled mansion stood before him as he grinned eagerly. This mansion, home to a prestigious and snobby family of Ninetales were rumored to be the wealthiest in the area. Possibly the wealthiest for miles. If he could make a big enough score here, he'd be set for months. Or at least until he found his next target.

The rough looking, tiger printed pup Pokémon leapt from the shrubs that lined the family estate before dashing towards the building. His eyes and mind focused on the second story window where a climbing vine flower and ladder were conveniently placed. He couldn't help but chuckle at how convenient it was as he climbed up the vegetation infested ladder.

Sneaking into the room was no problem either as the window was left unlock. How defenseless, he thought as he stepped into the Japanese styled room. He looked around the room observantly, it was dark, and there seemed to be no one inside. The perfect first stop in this large house.

However, just as he thought this, he could hear the sound of the slide door shaking, attempting to be opened by the Pokémon on the other side. He was quick to find a hiding spot, shrouding himself in the darkest shadows of the room while remaining completely still and silent.

"Thank you." a sweet, feminine sounding voice could be heard after the "swoosh" of the opening door sounded.

Another swoosh and a click from the door as it slid closed again before light paw sounds walked through the room.

"Oh" the young, fire red maiden looked to the opened window, feeling the breeze from the opened window brush against her fur, "I thought I closed this."

She made her way to the window, closing it swiftly before remaining there, as if she were gazing out toward the star littered sky. However, in actuality, her nose had caught the scent of the flowers that grew beside her bedroom window.

Her head turned as her nose inspected the smells of her room, following the new and foreign scent, making her uninvited guest try to hide himself even tighter into his little corner. His heart beat quickened as she made her way closer until she was right in front of him, sniffing at his body.

"You… came from outside..?" she asked softly as she looked down at him with her pale, colorless eyes, revealing her disability to him as he peaked an eye open.

How lucky for me, he thought as he got from his hiding place, "Sure, kid." he stated as he passed by her. She already knew he was here, what was the point in hiding anymore.

And so, he went about his search for any gems he could find in the young mistress's room.

"You're not one of the guards either, are you...? How exciting!" she exclaimed as she tailed behind him, her tails wagging behind her with each step.

As he rummaged through her belongings, he found what looked to be a finely carved, black wooden box. And when he opened said box, he smirked, finding exactly what he was looking for. Pearls, big nuggets, gems and coins all filled the small jewelry box. Jackpot, he thought before feeling the vulpix nudging at his body.

"What do ya want, kid?" he asked, looking down at her with a bothered look.

"Tell me! About outside, describe it to me, please." she asked, looking up at him with a pleading look in her grey eyes.

"If it'll make you leave me alone," he muttered as he took off his scarf to put away the loot, "Um… outside, ya got a lot of trees, it's like, the forest is right next door."

"Trees… what are those like?" she stopped him, tilting her head as she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, thinking she was merely joking before being reminded by her grey eyes.

"Their very tall. And since its summer, they have a lot of green leaves on them. And they're so close together, you can barely see the sky so it's really shady. During the day, emolgas run up and down the branches and at night, hoothoots and noctowls perch on them instead." he explained all this while placing the valuables one after another in the scarf.

When he went silent, he decided to look down at her. As a thief, this was a huge mistake.

Her eyes lit up with the brightest sparkles in them. She felt as if she could see the forest, that she was surrounded by the tall trees, watching the life that filled their branches. She had the warmest look on her face as she glowed with excitement, all from the description of the things he would see every day.

"That sounds so amazing." she said, smiling up at him.

"It…it's nothing, really…" he muttered as he looked away to hide his blushing face. Though, there really was no point to that, she was blind after all.

His eyes looked down at his loot, an unease look in her eyes as he began to put them back one by one.

"I… need to get going…" he muttered softly.

This caused a saddened look to come over her face, "You're leaving already? But you just got here, didn't you?" she asked.

He stopped at one pearl, keeping it in the scarf before wrapping it around his neck again before turning.

"Don't worry, I'll be back… I… haven't gotten everything I need yet." he stated as he turned back to look at her, "So just wait here for me."

"Could I get your name then before you go?" she asks as she hears him opening the window.

"…Ace." he answered after a moment of silence. Why trust her with his name? What was with him tonight in general? Was he slipping?

"Ace… I'm Scarlett." she said softly as she made her way over to the window, "Please return," she asked softly before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. His body stiffened to the point where he forgot to hold onto the ledge, causing him to fall back first into the flowering shrubbery beneath. There he laid, his paws held close to his body and his face still red as he stared towards the stars, the sound of his racing heart filling his ears. And, as he laid there, this single thought raced through his mind: I think I'm in love.


	2. Brother's Return

The following morning came after that eventful and Scarlett was still as flustered as she was the moment she gave her visitor that parting kiss. It was only after such an embarrassing thing that she realized how silly it was to give practically a stranger a goodbye kiss. What was I thinking, the wondered as she rolled around on her bed in a panic, covering her eyes with her paws as she held in a muffled squeal.

She kept at this for a moment before stopping still abruptly with a soft sigh as she stared upward.

"But I… I really do want him to come again," she muttered to herself before burying her muzzle into the crook of her paws, closing her eyes as she remembered the night with a blissful expression. "He had so many different, exotic scents to him… I want to know more about him, where he's been, what adventures he's had… I want to know everything…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, causing the flustered vulpix to jolt upward as she was taken out of her fantasies abruptly.

"Y-Yes?!" Scarlett practically squealed as she rolled onto her belly, facing the door with a frightened look on her face.

At the answer, the door slid open and a small minccino, one of the house maids, peeked her head around to look at her young mistress.

"Oh, you're already awake." the maid noticed with a surprised look on her face.

"Y-yeah… I couldn't sleep well last night…" Scarlett answered, her face and body slowly calming down to its usual state.

"Oh dear, is everything alright? You wouldn't happen to be coming down with anything, would you?" she asked in a worried tone, walking over to her quickly to take a closer look at her.

"No, I'm fine, really. I just… had a lot on my mind, is all."

"I see then. Well, at least you're not sick. Anyway, it's time for breakfast. There is a particular guest at the table this time too." the maid smiled with a gleeful look, her glee leaking into her tone of voice.

Scarlett's ears flickered as she heard the change of tone, "Who?" she asked curiously.

The minccino's grin widened, "Young master Jade. It seems he's returned from his travels this morning."

"Big Brother is back?!" Scarlett practically shouted at the news as she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room on her own, causing the maid to panic as it was her job to escort the young mistress so she wouldn't get hurt on the way.

"Wait, Young miss, please don't run!" she called after her as she ran as well.

The red dash bolted through the halls of the estate, causing the minccino maids to frantically keep the hall decorations, such as the vases and flower pots, out of her way. Their eyes would follow her as she past with surprised looks on their faces before their heads shot back to follow their fellow minccino employee.

"Mistress, please wait~!" she called after her with a distressed look on her face.

This went on until the excite ball of red fur reached the entrance to the dining room, stopping suddenly and looking into the dining room, smelling the scent of two familiar individuals. One being the houndoom, Blaze, head of the security to her family's estate, and the scent of her dear big brother.

She could hear the two chatting amongst themselves in a soft whispering tone, in an intimate sort of way. It seems they hadn't yet noticed her presence, or at least haven't seen her yet as they continued their conversation.

"-And then she got this really red look on her face. It was so adorable, I couldn't help but tease her a little…" her brother stated softly as he continued his story with an amused look on his face.

"Really, Master Jade, I wish you'd stop these willful acts. Leading on those girls like you do is immoral." Blaze muttered with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Aw, is Blazey perhaps jealous? How cute~" Jade cooed with a soft chuckle.

"Please don't refer to me with such a ridiculous name." the look on his face become more unamused by this whole conversation.

"Tight ass…" Jade pouted as he looked away with a huff.

Just then, the two felt the nuzzle and push of a small body behind them as Scarlett pushed her way between the two with a happy look on her face.

"Don't leave me out, you two lovebirds." she laughed softly as she looked up towards the two.

"Mistress Scarlett?!" Blaze exclaimed loudly with a flustered look on his face.

However, Jade seemed more relaxed with the comment, "Sorry. We'll continue our conversation in a more… intimate setting later, darling." he teased with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Jade… don't encourage her…" Blaze growled with a glare in his eyes.

"Ah~, Blazey's mad at me." the playful fox laughed softly as his armed wrapped around his baby sister in a protective manner, pulling her closer to him.

"No, Blazey's scary." she played along, though she could not see him, she could definitely feel his startling glare.

Blaze looked down at the smaller fox before sighing, breathing away his rage and frustration, "You siblings are impossible…" he muttered.

"But you know you love us." Jade laughed softly before feeling younger sister nuzzle her face into his coat.

She took in the familiar scent deeply before having a blissful look on her face, "I've missed you Big Brother." she muttered softly.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." he muttered softly in response.

She really did love her brother who traveled around aimlessly without a care in the world. He was a truly free soul who could never be tied down by the chains of this family, much to their mother's dismay. That's why she had always looked up to him, he's done the things she could only dream of doing. Seeing so many interesting thing and always having an entertaining story to tell. However, this time, she felt that she would have an even more entertaining tale that could out-do her brother's.

Chapter 2 up and done. I hope to write a few more chapters during the mid-fall break. I feel really excited to be putting Burning Passion; Blind Love out since it's been in the planning stage for month. I hope you all enjoy. Please review with any comments, I love hearing from you X3!


	3. Brother's Love

Though Scarlett was quite eager to tell her brother about her visitor from the previous night, her mother saw to it that he would receive an earful about his inappropriate behaviors. Leaving home for extended periods of time even though he was the first born son and turning down every suitable partner introduced to him. The random ladies he met on his journeys received more attention from him than any of the "suitable" brides shown to him.

"I don't understand why you have to be so difficult, Jade. We're only trying to give you the best and you go and take for granted all of our efforts. Troubling everyone with your whimsical ways and making your mother worry so!" Mother continuously scolded him at the dinner table, though, in all honesty, they already learnt to tone out the loud words.

"Think about your poor sister for Arceus's sake." her mother's words rang in her ears, lowering her head slightly as she didn't want her condition to be brought up again, "She needs all the help and support she can get. She can't even walk herself around the house on her own. If her brother was here to help her-"

"You talk as if she's still a baby, she's almost old enough to reach the next step in her evolution." Jade had cut her off, never being one to stay idle while his little sister's abilities were belittled due to her circumstances, "She's adjusted to life well enough that she can manage herself just fine. Why, just this morning, Gertrude was telling me how she had to chase Scarlett down the hall. She was running on her own, didn't hurt herself at all and still made it to the kitchen without any help at all."

"Scarlett! You know you're not supposed to run. You could trip and hurt yourself." Mother stated, as if all she heard was that she was running and putting herself in harm's way.

"I think the point he was trying to make was that I didn't." Scarlett muttered, looking down slightly with a grumpy look on her face.

Jade looked down at his sister slightly, noticing her disturbance and discomfort in the conversation's topic.

"You know, you are absolutely right, Mother. I should be a better big brother. In fact, I think I'll start right now. Come on Scarlett, let's spend some good ol' quality time together." he spoke in a gleeful tone as he nudged his sister out of the dining room hurriedly.

"Jade! We are not done discussing this!" Mother called out after them.

"Sorry, can't hear you over such the wonderful brother-sister bonding we're having right now!" Jade's voice called back, followed by Scarlett's soft giggling as her brother's tone.

The two made their way back to Scarlett's room to escape from the over bearing mother's comments and scolding.

"I'm sorry about how you were brought into it. If she wants to chew my ear off, she can go at it till I'm deaf… but I won't let her keep making you out to be some helpless little cub." he stated as he sat beside her on her bed, huffing in irritation at their mother's atrocious behavior.

"I know… and I know she cares but… it's rather suffocating to have someone always looked down at you like some helpless creature… I'm already used to not seeing… I don't need my ears… I can sense the world around me just fine, and… if I wanted to… I could live on my own too… don't you think so?" she asked, looking up at him with an unsure look in her gaze.

Her brother couldn't help but smile lovingly down at her as he nuzzled her face affectionately, "Of course you can, Scar. You can do whatever you want as long as you put your mind to it. Why, you could even travel the whole entire world if you want to." he spoke in a soft, soothing voice that always managed to calm his sister at a deep level.

She laughed softly, "Thanks, Big Brother." she said softly as she returned the rub, pressing her cheek against his with a cheerful smile.

Her eyes suddenly widened as it dawned upon her, they were finally alone together in a quiet and calm setting. No nagging mothers or pushy maid, just her and her brother. Meaning… she could finally tell her brother about the interesting news that had happened to her!

"Oh yes, Brother! You know how you always tell me those interesting stories of yours?" she asked eagerly, her tails waging in an energetic motion.

"Yes..?" he answered slowly, wondering exactly where she was going with an opening like that.

"Well, I got a story for you this time. Very recent and very exciting."

"Oh, do tell~" her brother smiled as he laid down onto his stomach to get below his eye level.

"Well, last night, I-" she stopped herself as a creak came from a window and a hum flowing in from outside.

The two looked over at the source with alarmed looks on their faces, staring as the rough looking growlithe made his way into the room again, uninvited and unannounced.

"Don't worry, Scarlett, it's me, from last time. I brought a few gifts with me this time, I thought you might like them." Ace stated with a happy, oblivious look on his face as he casually made his way inside. "Scarlett, you are in here, righ-igh-igh-ight…." his jaw dropped instantly as he saw the Ninetales lying next to the vulpix he was trying to court.

There was silence lasted for a while, an awkward tension lingering in the air. Jade smiled as calm as ever while Ace slowly and cautiously made his way over to the two, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jade's head followed him as Ace made his way to Jade at this slow pace before stopping in front of him. His paw raised, waving in front of him quickly.

"Nice try but I can see just fine." Jade commented, chuckling softly.

"Of course you can." Ace muttered, hanging his head down with a defeated look on his face.

He then laughed out loud, "And you already announced yourself so all of that was pretty much pointless."

Ace's face reddened with an even more embarrassed look on his face, making Jade laugh even more.

"I take it that this was the story you wanted to tell me about." he asked, looked over at Scarlett who had developed a pout on her lips, puffing out her cheeks angrily.

"Ace, you idiot, you went and ruined the surprise!" she shouted at him.

"What surprise?! You mean you were planning on telling him?!" Ace shouted back in response, completely taken by surprise that she would even consider telling her brother about him.

"Doesn't matter now, he already knows and it's ruined." she huffed, turning her head sharply

Ace's ears lowered sadly, thinking that she was truly crossed with him, which would be the exact opposite of what he was planning to do tonight. However, with her brother here, it was already on a bad start.

"Look at this, my little sister's first rendezvous and lover's quarrel. She's so grown up, it's enough to bring a tear to my eye." Jade joked as he wiped his eyes with one of his tails, as if he was legitimately crying.

The word lovers echoed in Ace's mind as Jade made his way off his sister's bed and towards the door.

"Well, this third wheel is going to roll himself out. But… one thing before I leave. A little piece of advice," he addressed Ace as he pulled him over slightly, separating them from Scarlett with his tails that fanned out, "You do anything to make my sister cry, and I'll prove to you the stories about ninetales and curses… are actually true." he whispered, grinning with a grim and threatening look on his face.

"Yeah, sure…" he said slowly, nodding his head in confirmation as he stared at him with an intimidated look on his face.

"Great! I can tell we'll be good friends, you and me. Don't go too wild in here." he laughed softly as he made his way out of the room, "'Night~." he called out before shutting the door behind him.

Scarlett made her way over to Ace, sitting beside him while staring towards the door, "I never knew Big Brother could be so embarrassing like that." she said, an eye brow raised as she saw a new side to him.

"Is that so…" Ace muttered before his eyes began to trail back down to her slightly smaller size. "Um… you aren't mad… that I came back again so soon… are you?" he asked slowly, an embarrassed look on his reddening face.

"Nah, actually… I'm quite happy you did." she looked up at him with a beautifully happy smile. Though the room had no lights other than that coming from outside, it seemed almost as if her smile had completely brightened up the room, leaving not even an ounce of shadow or darkness.

His mouth opened slightly, surprised she could be so happy just by seeing him again. But, he couldn't help but be happy as well as he smiled back at her, "Yeah, me too."


	4. The Date pt1

It only took the two moments to get settled in with one another, Ace himself calming down while Scarlett's excitement grew as she had the chance to sit beside him. He had brought a few gifts from the forest surrounding her house, as a way to bring the outdoors to her. The items weren't anything fancy, just some berries, flowers and fragrant herbs, but she seemed to like them none-the-less.

"It smells so good, kind of sweet." Scarlett commented, the two lying beside each other on the bed.

"Yeah, there's a field that's just full of these not too far from here, actually." he explained, happy to have impressed her with his small trinkets.

"Really?! Oh, it must be nice there… I wish I could go…" her voice trailed off slightly with a look of longing on her face, her head sinking down slightly as she sniffed at the flowers and herbs.

Ace looked down at her with a look of pity in his eyes, rather seeing her smile than this sad expression. His eyes shifted down to his small pile of gifts before widening slightly, an idea striking in his head.

"Then why don't we?!" he asked in an energetic and excited tone.

Scarlett's ears flickered, alerted by the sudden change in energy as she looked towards him, "What..?" she asked softly.

"Let's go tomorrow! You and me. I'll take you there! We can even have lunch together. It'll be fun!" he spoke quickly as he moved in closer to her face.

"I don't know… I've… never really been outside before…" she muttered softly.

"Then isn't it even more of a reason to go?" he asked with a nervous smile on her face, nervous that her doubts may keep her confined to her home for all her life. "Come on, Red, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll make sure it's nothing but a fun experience for you." he pleaded with a soft whimper.

Scarlett was silent for a moment as she contemplated the invitation. It was indeed very tempting and she would love to spend more time with him. Perhaps even the entire day.

A soft smile came onto her face, "Alright, I'd be happy to take you up on your offer."

As she spoke, Ace's face gradually lit up in excitement and immense joy. It took all he had to withhold a squeal of excitement, wanting to not alarm anybody in the house and to still seem cool in front of her.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." he said as he leaped off the bed, heading back towards the window, "Get plenty of rest until then."

"Yeah," she responded softly as she heard the window close behind him, knowing that he had left.

Her face continued to stare towards the window as her cheeks flushed a deep red color, deeper than the red on her fur. Her face buried itself into her bed with an anguished tremble in her body. Why couldn't he take me now, she thought as she curled her body into a tight ball on the bed before rolling onto her back, releasing the tension in her whole body.

"How am I supposed to sleep with this excited feeling..?" she muttered to herself as she stared up at the ceiling.

As she looked up with gray eyes filled with impatience and longing, she thought to herself, this was going to be a long night.

Despite her difficulty falling asleep with daydreams and thoughts of the next day, the morning did eventually come. And, as promised, Ace had returned to take the young heiress out on their promised engagement together.

He climbed up the ladder that was covered in closed buds before climbing into her room. He wanted to start the day as early as possible and spend as many hours in her company as the day would allow. The sun was just rising over the horizon and trees and fresh light was just filling the sky when he had arrived. And Scarlett, when he arrived in her room, was still sleeping soundly.

He smiled softly, counting the sight of the small vulpix's sleeping face as reward for getting up so very early. He stared at her for a moment, embedding the image deep into his psyche before reaching a paw to shake her from her slumber.

"Red… Red… it's time to get up…" he whispered to her softly.

She groaned softly as she turned in her sleep, "Not yet… a little longer…" she muttered as she buried herself under her blankets.

Ace couldn't help but chuckled a little at her reluctant attitude towards wake up in the early mornings. He jumped onto the bed with her, lying next to her as he tried getting under the covers as well.

"But if you sleep even longer, then you'll miss the best part of the morning." he whispered.

"Best part..?" she muttered back in repetition.

"Yeah, the dew from last night makes everything more fragrant. Don't you want to go to that field when it smells especially sweet?"

"Sweet… field…" she muttered slowly before her eyes opened, revealing her sleep eyes to him slowly, "I… wanna go…" she said softly with a small smile on her face.

"Great, let's go now!" he stated as he pushed the blankets completely off the both of them, jumping off the bed while Scarlett slowly rose from the bed, rubbing her eyes with a drowsy look in them.

So much energy in the morning, she thought. However, if she could fall asleep properly last night, she would be filled with such bouts of energy as well.

She lifted herself from the comforts of her bed and walked towards the window, following him slowly. Though she was tired now, she was confident that once to stepped outside and got that nice breath of fresh air, and the warm rays of sunlight covering her face, she'd be wide away and attentive for today.

As they both reached the window, Ace had helped himself up to the window ledge first before turning towards her as he pulled her up as well, "Watch your step," he muttered, careful to give her enough room to stand properly before climbing down the ladder first. He wanted to make sure she was as safe as possible coming down the floral object, and any crash landing would surely call attention to the guards.

Scarlett's head nodded as she proceeded down with caution, this being her first time taking such a routine to exit her room. Her tails gently brushed against the growlithe's back climbing down just before him as she followed his lead.

Once they reached the bottom, he carefully helped her into the bush, acting as quiet and stealthy as it was called for by his trade. Scarlett seemed ready just about now to get this day started, wanting to press onward and out of this bush but was stopped by Ace's paw pressing against her chest.

"Not yet…" he whispered as a houndour guard inspected the area, sniffing around before lifting his chin up as he visually inspected the environment. He had taken noticed that the young miss's window was ajar, however it was normal of her to open it in the morning so he thought nothing of it.

"All clear here!" he called out as he went to gather with the other guards, the two watching the houndour's paws running off around the mansion.

Ace let out a soft sigh as he removed his paw before grinning over at the young miss that guard was expected to keep contained.

"Meaning it's clear for us too." he whispered towards her as he began to lead her towards the forest, the two sets of four trotting forward as a quick pace.

This is so exciting, Scarlett's face seemed to translate as she moved behind him. She was going to leave the estate. She was going to go… on an adventure! Her face beamed as she held in a squeal of excitement, though she almost forgot to breathe as she held in the wails of utmost joy. Ace couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he looked over at her, seeing her so happy to be out of that house. As big as it was, he couldn't help but wonder how she saw the grand estate. How often was she allowed to do this, if it all. The very thought that just this small outing could bring out such a genuine response made his happy. Though that happy feeling would not last long for the both of them.

"Just where do you think you're taking the Young Mistress?" Blaze, the head of the Hound Guard, could be seen in front of the two, growling at Ace in an aggressive manner.

"Just out on a morning stroll." Ace responded, growling back at Blaze with a challenging look in his eyes. Just the idea of going out brought her such joy, there was no way he was going to make her lose this chance.

"Oh, quite cocky of you to think I'd let you just go with that. Now hand her over and I won't have to rip you apart." the houndoom moved into attack position, baring his fangs menacingly.

"You seem to think I'm weak enough to take such a threat." the growlithe barked as he lowered his body towards the ground.

Scarlett trembled in fear, sensing the danger and tension of the situation. She couldn't let these two fight, not like the way they were. Her mouth opened, just about to say something to calm the quarreling when another voice called out instead.

"Hey now, what's the point to getting more heated up that the sun? You're stealing its thunder." Jade stated, joining the group as she stepped in between to two fired up males.

"Jade, what are you doing out here?" Blaze asked, his fiery rage cooling down to a mild annoyance.

The ninetales looked at him and smirked, "I'm saving out from a curse." he stated.

"Curse?"

"Don't you know that if you get in between two lover's happiness you'll be cursed?" he stated, causing Ace to blush immediately as he looking back at Scarlett, him and her? No way, he hasn't even asked for anything official yet, he thought as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jade. And wipe that foolish looking grin off your face!" he shouted angrily, "The young miss WILL return back to her room and that lowly growlithe WILL leave my sight." he stated in a demanding voice as he looked over to the smaller pair.

"How about this instead, we both return to MY room instead and these two continue on their little date?" Jade suggested the alternative as his body and tails began to push Blaze to go his own way. "Go now, you two, I'll hold him off."

Ace blinked for a moment before nodding his head, looking back at Scarlett who seem to be taken back by her brother's intervention.

"Let's go, Red." she heard him whisper to her softly.

"R-Right." she nodded her head in agreement as she soon followed behind him, the two running off and jumping into the nearby bushes.

To think her brother would arrive just in the nick of time to help her out here as well, he truly was the best big brother.

* * *

><p>This "Date" chapter will be split off into 2 or 3 chapters. During this hiatus, I have been thinking about the story and what I want to do with it and am excite to get back on my writing feet... or fingers since I'm typing ;9<p> 


End file.
